In conventional architectures, a vehicle can include one or more electronic actuators. The electronic actuators are controlled by an electronic control unit (“ECU”). In particular, the ECU receives data from one or more data sources (e.g., sensors), processes the data, and issues commands to the electronic actuators. As the ECU is located separate from the actuators, complex wiring is required. Furthermore, because the ECU often performs other functionality than just controlling the actuators, the ECU is complex and, hence, expensive.